Perfect Love
by rapchanexo
Summary: Pernahkah kau berfikir memiliki kekasih yang protektif itu begitu membosankan? Tetapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Baekhyun karena dia sangat, sangat nencintai kekasih tampannya, Park Chanyeol /Chanbaek/ Genderswitch (GS)
1. Prologue

Tittle : Perfect Love

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun & other Exo members

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rating : M

Warn : typos

-PROLOGUE-

.

.

Baekhyun telah dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol sedari mereka lahir.

Kebersamaan mereka sejak kecil membuat mereka semakin terbiasa dan selalu mengklaim bahwa mereka memanglah saling memiliki.

Baekhyun bersifat manja, kekanakan dan selalu usil pada siapapun, sedangkan Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang dijuluki sebagai manusia es karena sifat dingin dan sifat dingin Chanyeol tidak berlaku untuk Baekhyunnya. Chanyeol selalu bersikap manis dan lembut kepada kekasihnya itu.

.

.

tbc

.

.

Rated M detected ! Jadi yang ga suka rated M gausah baca FF ini ya wkakaka. :D

Di sini Chanbaeknya bakalan mesum mesum terus /?


	2. Chapter 1

Sore itu terlihat seorang gadis manis sedang duduk di pinggir pantai. Hidungnya memerah karena tangis yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Berulang kali dia melempar kerikil-kerikil kecil ke hamparan laut.

"Chan paboo..", lirihnya sembari kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

Suasana pantai sore itu memang tenang, tidak ada orang berlalu lalang, hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat melintas tanpa memperhatikan gadis itu.

Sebenarnya hanya karena masalah sepele, gadis bermarga Byun itu dibentak oleh kekasihnya karena tidak mau makan. Gadis itu ingin diet karena pipi chubbynya benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Baekhyun", suara itu mengagetkan si empu nama. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara itu mulai panik karena kekasihnya bisa mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang.

"Gotcha, aku tahu kau disini"

"Pergi sana. Jangan ikuti aku. Aku ingin sendiri", lirih Baekhyun menatap laut dihadapannya tanpa menoleh ke arah kekasihnya.

"Hmm apa kau benar-benar tega melihatku kembali dengan tangan kosong? Aku mengejarmu hingga kelelahan. Ayo kembali ke hotel sayang"

"Ohh begitu. Kalau lelah tak perlu mengejarku", gerutu Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku", ujar Chanyeol dengan nada lembut berusaha membujuk Baekhyun.

"Shireo", rengek Baekhyun dibarengi dengan pout andalannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan kembali menghembus nafasnya kasar. Dia memijat pelipisnya memikirkan sifat kekanak-kanakan Baekhyun. Yang benar saja, umur 22 tahun tapi Baekhyun masih seperti bocah yang tidak dibelikan mainan.

"Sayang.. Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Kau tahu itu kan?", kembali Chanyeol membujuk Baekhyun. Dia mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun.

"Uhm.. Aku hanya ingin diet. Lihat pipiku mulai mengembang seperti bakpao. Aku tidak mau Chanyeolku melirik gadis yang lebih langsing", tutur Baekhyun masih dengan poutnya.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Chanyeol. Dia sangat mengerti maksud Baekhyun. Namun, jika ingin jujur dia sama sekali tidak pernah melirik gadis lain, Baekhyun adalah nomor satu dihatinya bahkan walaupun dibandingkan dengan Ariana Grande, idolanya.

"Arraseo.. Tapi Chanyeolmu ini sukanya yang chubby chubby biar enak dicubitin. Heheh", kekeh Chanyeol seraya mencubit pipi gembul Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Dasar gombal", kekeh Baekhyun mulai menampakkan senyum tipisnya.

"Aniya.. Aku berkata jujur sayang, sudah jangan menangis lagi ya."

"Umm.. Tapi belikan aku ice cream"

"Iya iya.. Setelah yang satu ini"

"Maksud-? "

Ucapan Baekhyun berhenti karena Chanyeol sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman lembutnya. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin dalam. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dengan ciuman Chanyeol. Asal kalian tahu saja, Chanyeol bisa tahan berjam-jam untuk hal ini.

.

.

"Sudah tidak ngambek lagi kan?", Chanyeol meneliti bibir imut Baekhyun yang asik dengan ice cream banananya.

"Uhm.. Sepertinya sudah. Hehehe", kembali Baekhyun menjilati ice cream banananya dengan riang.

Selalu saja seperti ini, Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan tingkah lucu Baekhyun yang sedang menjilati ice cream. Terlihat seksi dan menggoda dimatanya.

"Aku senang kau mau makan rakus lagi seperti ini. Jangan diet diet lagi babyku", Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Ah sepertinya sudah mulai gelap. Sebaiknya kita pulang ne. Aku juga ingin mandi. Atau kita mandi bareng?", canda Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol gelagapan.

Chanyeol sedikit berpikir kenapa Baekhyun selalu menggodanya dengan candaan dan tatapan polos seakan-akan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tergoda.

.

.

Selesai makan ice cream, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke hotel. Mereka pulang dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Banyak orang yang iri dengan keharmonisan mereka.

"Aigoo.. Cantik banget nuna itu. Mantep juga bodynya", ujar seorang laki-laki berwajah bocah yang terpesona melihat Baekhyun.

Salahkan telinga lebar Chanyeol yang bisa mendengar suara itu. Chanyeol melototkan matanya ke arah si empu suara.

"Ih mampus.. Pacarnya lihat ke sini. Kabur yok", teman laki-laki tadi menarik tangan temannya menjauh.

"Astaga, serem bener. Ganteng ganteng kok serem amat. Kasihan banget ceweknya", bisik laki-laki itu mulai menjauh.

Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Dia heran dengan bocah jaman sekarang, tahunya hanya membicakan orang. Untung saja Chanyeol sedang dalam mode "baik", kalau tidak, mungkin mereka akan habis ditangannya.

Kembali Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun. Hari ini Baekhyun memang terlihat sangat cantik dan sexy dengan kaos longgar dan celana hotpantsnya. Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya dan mengarahkan tangannya ke pundak Baekhyun. Dia merangkul Baekhyun posesif. Rangkulan Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti hingga mereka akhirnya sampai di kamar hotel.

"Ahh akhirnya sampai juga. Aku ingin mandi. Gerah", ujar Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah kamar mandi.

"Jangan lupakan handukmu sayang", Chanyeol mengambil handuk dan mengikuti Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun tidak suka mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Cklek..

Terlihat Baekhyun mulai membuka kaos putih dan hotpansnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu hanya bisa melongo, ntah kenapa dia sangat suka ketika Baekhyun melepas pakaiannya.

Menyadari Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan, dia tahu ini tidak baik. Dia bukan orang yang mesum. Tapi ntah kenapa nalurinya memaksa Chanyeol mendekat. Dia mendekat dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, dia menyesap pundak Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ah.. Ntah kenapa, tiba-tiba dia merindukan kekasihnya ini.

"Yeolhh..", Baekhyun kaget ketika Chanyeol memeluknya.

Seakan kembali ke kesadarannya, Chanyeol refleks melepaskan pelukannya. Ah.. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa semesum ini sekarang.

"Aku hanya bercanda mengajakmu mandi bersama. Kenapa kau masuk tanpa ijin hmm? Kau ingin mandi bersama? Ah.. Aku tidak keberatan sih, mungkin Chanyeollie ingin membantuku menggosok punggung", ujar Baekhyun polos sembari memutar badannya kehadapan Chanyeol.

Skakmat. Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar. Baekhyun benar-benar masih polos. Dia tidak ingin merusak kepolosan itu. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun Baekhyun selalu menganggap mereka seperti dulu, padahal ingatkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bahkan sudah melewati masa pubertasnya sejak dulu.

Seperti kali ini, Chanyeol merasakan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya. Awalnya perasaan aneh ini dimulai dari dua minggu yang lalu, Baekhyun dengan polosnya menyuruh Chanyeol membantu melepaskan bajunya karena tangannya yang kram.

Saat itu, jujur saja Chanyeol serasa ingin berteriak kalau dia tidak mau, tapi dia juga tidak tega melihat Baekhyun kesusahan. Tidak terduga, dia nyaris kehabisan nafas melihat dua bongkahan kenyal milik Baekhyun yang terbalut bra untuk pertama kalinya.

"Shit", balas Chanyeol membuyarkan ingatannya ke dua minggu yang lalu. Chanyeol memukul pelan kepalanya.

Mungkin Chanyeol memang ahli dalam mencium Baekhyun, tapi untuk hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman, Chanyeol benar-benar masih nol.

"Aigoo.. Chanyeollie kenapa?", tanya Baekhyun mengelus kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Aishh.. Chanyeol kembali memikirkan kenyataan kenapa gadisnya ini kelewat polos.

Tbc


End file.
